User blog:Megaloel123/List of Viktor Marchenko quotes
Quotes for Viktor Marchenko during the Boss fight * "After all we've been through Adam, you act like this?" * "Are we having a good time?" * "Are you still here?" (Viktor shooting at random location) * "Are you watching me now, brother?" * "Argh ... Argh ... Argh ..." * "Argh ... you must have moved brother!" * "Brother. Erm ... BROTHER!" * "Can you hear me? Come out!" * "Check over there." * "Clear." * "Come on out, brother. Let's talk about this." * "Come out!" (Viktor shooting at random location) * "Cowards hide, brother." * "Coward ... argh ... fucking coward!" * "Do you hear me?" * "Do you really think we went to Dubai for a few crates of weapons?" * "Do you think Brown cares about the augmented, about US? The only thing man of his sort care about is filling their pockets. THEY are the true enemy!" * "Dubai was nothing but a diversion." * "End this." * "End this. Come on." * "Even after you were left for dead, you are to weak willed for revenge." * "Face me, be a man." * "Finish this!" * "Finally." * "Get out in the open, let's end this." * "Get out of here, while you still can." * "Get out where i can see you!" * "God dammit, shiny." * "I Gonna find you, shiny." * "Hahaha ... stay there shiny." * "Have you been willing to kill in the alps, i wouldn't have enough men to pull this off. Thanks for that." * "Have you showered since your little run through the sewers?" * "Here and now, brother, we end this." * "Hold patrol." * "How could you survive the orchid? Would it be the same reason you don't need neuropozyne?" * "How long can you drag this out" * "Hurry up, i have things to do." * "I am so glad that you could make it, brother. You have proven yourself to be a worthy adversary. A man who would willingly sacrifice himself to protect so many lives." * "I am getting real tired of this, Adam Jensen." * "I am growing impatient." * "I am real tired of this shit, shiny." * "I am tired of your games." * "I'm right here shiny. Come out!" * "I could destroy everything." (Viktor shooting at random location) * "I do not like wasting time, Adam Jensen." * "I got cocky in the alps, i should have shot a bullet in your head." * "I have other things to do." * "I hear you brother." * "I know you are still here." * "I though you wanted a fight!" * "I though you were looking for a showdown?" * "I though you would be man enough to face me." * "I will be waiting for you." * "I will destroy everything." * "I will find you." * "I won't wait all night." * "Let's go, shiny." * "is Not going to work." (when you attempt a takedown) * "Oargh!" (when getting hit) * "People are dieing while you hide brother." * "Recognize any of my augmentations, brother?" * "Scientists had time to improve my version of your augments." * "Step out and face me, brother." * "Stick your head out." * "Stop hiding." * "Stop this hiding." * "I Swear i heard you over this way." * "Talos was a good man, but he was too soft. He left himself defenseless." * "Thanks for that." * "The longer you stall, the more innocents die." * "The longer this takes, the more people die, shiny." * "The world needs order. It needs strong men to make the hard decisions that others would rather ignore. That's is who i am - who I WILL ALWAYS be." * "This is very irritating, shiny." * "This drones will do better than the ones i sent to kill you in Prague." * "Waiting for the right moment to strike." (refering to Adam) * "Watch for the debris!" (Viktor shooting at random location) * "We are not so different - you and i. We are soldiers, but we have our priorities. What are a handful of dead men compared to thousands of innocents." * "We could have ended this long ago, brother." * "We will fight here, brother. Come out!" * "What are you up to?" * "Where are you?" (Viktor shooting at random location) * "Where are you hiding?" * "Where are you now? WHERE?" * "Where are you, Adam?" * "Who sent you here? Do you truly trust them?" * "I Will be seeing you." * "Will you just come out already?" * "Wonna find you, shiny." * "Yeah!" (finishes a drone) * "YES!" (when you starting fighting him) * "You are getting on my nerves." * "You are only delaying this." * "You are pretty quiet so far, i am almost impressed. Of course, we knew you were coming." * "You CAN'T win this!" * "You can't stay away for long." * "You cannot save the world by hiding, shiny." * "You did not come all this way to hide." * "You don't fool me, shiny." * "If You do not want to fight, you should have stayed in Prague." * "You have to admit, the world took notice when Talos was killed." * "You made your choice. Finish this." * "You might as well come out." * "You move quiet." * "You must be afraid." * "You running out of places to hide!" (Viktor shooting at random location) * "You still cannot do what needs to be done." * "You think you can get away." * "You went through all this trouble to save lives here today. For what? These people do nothing for the augmented." * "You will have to come out soon." (Viktor shooting at random location) * "Depends??? so much." * "??Got it??, copy?" * "(?He?) is this way." * "Coming." ??? * "???It's your augments???" * "I was sure you are nearby." ?? * "People are dieing while you hide, brother.????" * "Be??? not afraid???, brother." * "Adam, you end this."???? * "Hahaha ..." (after he hit Adam) * "Now it is up to us - you an me, Adam. The strong willed ...???" * "Perform an .... ......???" Category:Blog posts